tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
House Artyn
House Artyn are a Lesser House of Okarthel loyal to House Karifmar. They are known for their barbaric nature and use as shock troops during boarding actions on the seas. Their symbol is a three pronged claw pointing upwards, it is often depicted dripping blood or aflame. History Whilst House Artyn has few written histories of its own, it has a rich tradition of oral history with many skalds and bards telling tales of its great heroes and figures of myth. Additionally, House Karifmar's records show much of the history of Artyn since ''Kepeski Jot''. Founding of Artyn According to legend, House Artyn was founded by its namesake, Artyn, a giant dragonkin of indeterminate race and gender, as Artyn is a neutral name meaning barbarian warrior, some claim they were a dragonborn whilst others maintain they were some hybrid creature or dragonspawn that became a powerful ship captain, commanding a loyal crew of heroes, often given the names of those other Houses loyal to Karifmar, despite House Karifmar only being elevated to the status of Great House long after Artyn's founding. As the story goes, Artyn earned their House when they slew a Sea Dragon, or in other versions, a pirate lord, sometimes given the name of a rival House. Artyn supposedly used their great claws to slash at his foe, clambering across their ship, slashing at the wood in a mad furious rage, cutting their own sail to ribbons. As Artyn's foe usually strikes back with one desperate attack, either swallowing Artyn whole or hitting them with some dishonourable trickery that only Artyn's brute force of will can overcome. The story ends with Artyn's ship returning to Okarthel with stitched sails from the many cuts upon it, House Artyn maintaining this tradition with their sails never being replaced only ever repaired if possible. Loyalty to Karifmar House Artyn was among the first to pledge loyalty to House Karifmar during Kepeski Jot, eager to get involved with the fighting, House Artyn were the first to draw blood on behalf of the city against those loyal to the Dragon Princes of Ithmitne. Pact of Tooth and Claw For more information on this topic, see here. House Artyn benefited hugely from the Pact of Tooth and Claw, a generation of its children were sent to the Wavetamer Training School, an opportunity to learn the trade of a naval officer rather than just a sailor and weapon in war. House Artyn took part in the occupation of G'yass following the War in the Silence, sending many of its barbarian warriors into the streets to cow the populace into not resisting, though the bewildered defenders to the city offered little resistance. During the blockade of Rockharbour a number of House Artyn members were present when sea monsters suddenly emerged and encircled the fleet, forcing many to back off after a number of vessels were destroyed. Culture House Artyn is a typical Okarthel House and so holds loyalty to the city clan above all else, with its service to Karifmar the best way it knows to do that. Traditional Values House Artyn members are known to be quite traditionalist, viewing the world in the same way that many in Okarthel did before Kepeski and new Council, that their city and culture are the pinnacle of the world and as the descendants of dragons who are in turn descendants of the gods Tiamat and Bahamut, they too are touched by the divine. They see themselves as having natural enemies that they cannot imagine a peace with, believing that even though they might not be fighting at the moment, they will eventually fall back into conflict. They will adhere to strict codes of honour in wartime, though they would usually follow instinct rather than the orders of someone they do not believe in, an aspect of their nature House Karifmar has become all too aware of, though they choose to harness it rather than attempt to repress the wilder side of their servants. Magical Potential Though lacking in arcane teachings, many in House Artyn, like so many dragonborn in Okarthel, possess sorcerer potential, with red dragonborn in particular being born with fire affinity beyond that of their kin, many being able to wreath their claws in scorching flame. Some develop their powers further, becoming sorcerers aboard vessels hidden in alcoves that hurl magicks at enemy vessels. Artefacts The following are artefacts associated with House Artyn. * The Cloak of Aulkorlo''t - a large cloak made out of the stitched sails of Artyn's ship, ''Aulkorlot, the grinning skull, said to give the wearer a terrifying visage in battle, as they move, it would scream with the wails of those its wearers' had slain. One legend even holds that it allowed one hero of Artyn fly across the Dividing Sea, in some version the wearer literally flies and in others it seems to grant their vessel an unnatural swiftness. * ''The Claws of Artyn -'' said to have been the large metal claws of Artyn themselves, these jagged pieces of metal are said to be able to slash through dragonhide with ease, as well as granting the wearer an uncanny ability to climb the side of a ship with minimal effort. Notable Members The following are named members of House Artyn that have been referenced or featured in-world. * Duulo Artyn Okarthel - a red dragonborn bloodrager that was marooned off the coast of the Goblin Clanlands and forced to make his way ashore during the invasion of the Ogun'Kor into the region. Category:Organisations Category:Dragonborn Category:Okarthel